Glass
by emilysangreal
Summary: Post 4x24. Heavy Densi. Kensi is with Deeks in the hospital. Not sure where I'm going with it, but it should be at least 3 chapters. First ever fanfiction! Please be kind. Rated T for future chapters, just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

How long had Kensi been sitting there? A few hours, a few days, maybe a week? All she knew was that her partner had been tortured and almost didn't make it. The rescue team had carried Deeks and Sam out of the house, both barely alive, while Sidorov and his cronies were taken into custody. One had been shot and killed when he had opened fire on the SWAT team.

Kensi and Callen rode with their partners to the hospital where Sam's wife was being cared for. Deeks had been unresponsive the whole way there. He didn't even stir when Kensi had called out his name.

Kensi exhaled heavily. Gosh, he was a mess. Not so much now as he had been –when blood was dripping from his mouth, nose, and who knew where else. The nurses had cleaned him up after surgery, but he still looked bad. Kensi held onto his hand.

The memory of the kiss was burned into her mind. One minute they were about to fight, and the next, his lips were on hers. Sparks flew. Time stopped. All noise was silenced. All that mattered was them, right there, in that moment. Deeks placed his hands gently around her jawline –as though she were a precious and delicate thing that could break so easily.

"How's that for communication?" he had said.

Oh gosh. Had Hetty heard them?

It didn't matter, Kensi reasoned to herself. Because in the next moment, she was gone. Michelle needed her. And then, here they were. Kensi laid her head down on Deeks' bed and fell asleep.

"Kensi, wake up." Callen tapped her shoulder, stirring her from her fitful rest.

"What time is it?" asked Kensi, yawning and glancing down at her father's watch. 9:00 A.M.

"Time for you to go home, shower, change and eat. Honestly, Kensi. It's been two days." Kensi looked mutinous.

"But I need to be here when he wakes up," she protested.

"He'll be fine. We'll look after him," said Hetty, as she walked into the hospital room. Kensi gritted her teeth and marched out the door.

Two hours later, Kensi was freshly showered, dressed, and properly fed. Hetty and G were standing over Deeks' bed, talking about… her.

"Is he awake?" asked Kensi, pretending to be oblivious to Hetty and G's conversation.

"No. But I think that he will be soon," replied Hetty, with a slight, almost imperceptible smirk. G and Hetty left the room and Kensi resumed her spot by Deeks' side. She watched his face for any sign of oncoming consciousness. It was so unlike him to be so silent for so long. Usually he was jabbering on about something or other, driving her up the wall.

Kensi studied his face –the sharpness of his nose, the way his eyelashes fluttered, the curve of his jawline. She could still feel his hands on hers. Kensi rubbed her jawline compulsively at the memory.

And what did it all mean?

_What happens now?_ wondered Kensi. Things couldn't go on the way they had been since practically the day that they met –dancing around each other, alluding, making jokes, but neither one admitting that they had feelings for each other.

Until three days ago, when everything had all come to a head.

Kensi leaned forward and brushed some hair away from Deeks' forehead. He looked so small lying there on the bed.

Kensi looked away and brushed tears from her eyes. She choked down the growing lump in her throat and sniffled.

"You crying, Fern?"

Kensi's heart jumped. She turned around slowly and looked straight into Deeks' eyes. Neither one said a word. Kensi adjusted herself in her seat, putting herself closer to Deeks' head. They never broke eye contact.

"How do you feel?" Kensi asked.

"Like hell." Kensi remained plain-faced.

"Deeks."

"Kensi."

"Stop it."

"Stop what? What are we doing?"

"That's the question, isn't it?" Kensi looked down at her hands. There was a long, awkward pause, filled with tension and unspoken words. Kensi's heart started to pound, threatening to burst out of her chest.

"Kensi… I'm so sorry." Deeks' voice was soft. Kensi paused, preparing her words carefully.

"For what?"

"I shouldn't have let you leave. After we… after I…"

"I had a job to do."

"Still. I shouldn't have let you go." Kensi shook her head and folded her lips together. Deeks looked up at her with his penetrating stare. She felt like drowning in the blueness of his eyes. This wasn't fair. They were supposed to be partners. Period.

_So are you two, like, together-together?_

_ Are you upset because Mr. Deeks was a good partner? Or something more?_

_Are you in love with your partner?_

_ I wouldn't want to step into the middle of something… If you were my partner, I'd end up falling for you. Hard._

___"Oh crap."_ thought Kensi.

* * *

__So, this is my first-ever work of fanfiction. Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**I can't express how great and supportive everyone has been regarding Glass! It means so much to me that you take the time to review, follow, and favorite! I am hugging you all in my mind.**

**I think I finally decided where I'm taking this story, and I'm so excited. So brace yourselves! It could be a bumpy ride. **

* * *

Two Days Later

* * *

Deeks head was spinning, and it wasn't just the pain meds.

After their conversation just two days ago, Kensi had left and didn't come back. He laughed to himself. Kensi made one hell of an agent, but when it came to personal confrontation, she'd rather eat salad and protein bars. Or clean something.

Kensi hadn't texted, hadn't called, and the Young and the Restless reruns were getting really old. Hetty had come to visit once or twice, but she was still busy tying up loose ends and doing paperwork post-rescue that she couldn't stay long. The bombs were still out there, and it was anyone's guess as to where Sidorov had hidden them.

Deeks closed his eyes. The memory of the kiss came rushing back like a flash flood. He remembered how he couldn't let her walk away from him like that. He had to do something. Things had carried on for far too long. And in three seconds, he was kissing her.

And oh man, what a kiss. If someone had asked him to describe it, he would have said it was something like "sunshine and gunpowder."

He had kissed Kensi. Kensi Blye, his partner.

Things would never be the same.

But wasn't that what he wanted? -To make his move, to tell her, to figure out their 'thing'?

Deeks shook his head in frustration. He hated being in the hospital. The smells alone made him want to run away as fast as possible. Except he wouldn't be running anytime soon.

"Say something you mean," Kensi said. Well, he didn't say something, he _did _something.

And no, he didn't regret it. Deeks' flashed back to every time someone had made a comment about his and Kensi's partnership over the course of four years.

_Does your boss know about you two?_

_You two got a thing?_

_So are you two, like, together-together?_

_Sunshine and gunpowder._

What had they seen that he and Kensi hadn't? Or rather, refused to acknowledge? Just a few days ago, they had come so close to it, there while Deeks was cleaning his gun after the whole Monica episode. And now he kicked himself for letting the moment pass. He should have said something, right then and there, but what would he say? "Kensi, I love you?" "Kensi, I want to be with you?"

It was just so awkward. They were partners. A team. And it had all gone so well...

There was a knock at the door. A short young woman with quirky red hair poked her head in.

"Hey, Deeks. How are ya?"

"Hey, Nell. I've been better."

"Yeah, I kinda figured. Can I come in?"

"Sure." Deeks gestured to the chair that Kensi had occupied the day he woke up. Nell sat down and looked straight at Deeks. His heart jumped.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"What happened up on the hill with Kensi? You know... before you rescued Sam." Deeks always admired Nell's straightforwardness... but now, it was just plain awkward and uncomfortable.

"I... we... um... well, you see..."

Nell pursed her lips and nodded.

"Well, good. I just wondered if there was any particular reason Kensi requested a transfer to Washington." Deeks sat straight up in his bed, shock written all over his face.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Kensi put in her request to Hetty just this morning. She called in sick yesterday and the day before that. I tried to get her to talk with me but she wouldn't open up. She acted really weird when I asked about you. Something about how 'everything is crazy'. So yeah, I wondered."

"I kissed her." Nell's eyes widened.

"And what happened after that?"

"Nothing, she had to follow Michelle."

"And you didn't tell her to wait just a minute?"

"I wanted to, I just... I think we were both kind of... dazed. It just sort of happened. I didn't even think it through." Nell smiled.

"I would have loved to see the look on Kensi's face. I've been wondering when it was finally going to happen."

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh, come on Deeks. It's pretty obvious to everyone that you both care about each other. As more than just partners." Deeks quirked his lips and looked away. He couldn't deny it. It's not like he or Kensi were very subtle. She hadn't even acted annoyed when he brought up "little mutant ninja assassins." And the little tango on the bed when they were undercover when Grace Stevens appeared on the scene was clearly unprofessional. But what inspired it? Deeks searched himself. Every time he had kissed another girl, he always pictured Kensi's face. Any time he was alone, he called Kensi and offered beer and donuts. During Christmas, seeing her with that over-sized baby-faced marine had been like a smack on the head -quite literally. Deeks had always teased Kensi about being jealous, but he realized now that he was just as bad. Why had he been so intent on intruding on every moment Kensi had alone with that CIA officer, Sabatino?

"Deeks?" Nell snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Talk to Kensi, before it's too late." Deeks nodded, and Nell left.

* * *

**So, it's not perfect, but I finally have decided on an ending for this story. I can't wait to share it with you! And thanks for keeping me motivated! Keep the reviews coming, and thanks again for all the follows and favorites! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone! Big hugs, all around. I'm so happy with how this chapter turned out. At first I was having a lot of trouble with it -I wasn't sure how to move in the direction that I wanted to. But then I saw this post: post/50903226784 and then the story just flowed. So enjoy, and keep checking back! I hope to have this story finished within a month. Thanks again for reading this, and all your feedback! **

* * *

It was decided. Kensi wasn't going to move from her couch from a very long time. She had her bowl of popcorn, her beer, and a whole bunch of America's Next Top Model on her DVR.

Callen's text had come early that morning. _Bombs secured. Good job, guys._

That was a weight off of her chest. But now what? Kensi stared at the piles of egg boxes she had accumulated from the local grocery store. They would soon hold all her worldly possessions. A deep ache settled in Kensi's stomach. She felt so guilty for not seeing Deeks… but what was there to say? They couldn't be partners anymore. It would be too… unconventional. How would they be able to get any work done? They'd be too focused on each other, it would distract from their job.

It just couldn't work.

But Kensi had a solution. That morning, she had put in a formal request to Hetty to have her transferred to the Washington DC NCIS headquarters. Surely there was a team in need of an agent there. She'd be that agent.

She just had to get out.

Kensi decided that the boxes could wait until tomorrow. Besides, the paperwork hadn't been completed yet. It wasn't like she was moving imminently. So she picked up another beer and drowned her sorrows in a tub of rocky road.

Around 10:00, a firm knock sounded at the door. Kensi wiped her mouth and drew her gun. Slinking to the window, she peered through the curtains of her French doors.

"Might I come in, Miss Blye?"

Oh boy. Kensi swallowed her nervousness and opened the door, uncocking her gun.

"Hi, Hetty."

"Hello, Miss Blye." Hetty stepped inside the bungalow and looked around, almost disdainfully. Kensi bit her bottom lip and shuffled to the couch.

"Would you like to sit down?"

"Yes, please." Hetty removed a towel from Kensi's La-Z-Boy and sat down. For a moment, neither one of them spoke. Hetty fixed Kensi with her famous Gorgon stare. The latter felt like melting into a puddle, right there on the floor.

"Miss Blye, I received your request to be transferred to the NCIS headquarters in D.C. Is this correct?"

"Yes, Hetty."

"Why, may I ask?"

"It's personal. It's what needs to be done. It's right for me and it's right for the team. Trust me, this is in everyone's best interest."

"Are you quite sure about that, Miss Blye?"

Suddenly, Kensi found the floor very interesting. All the blood from her body was rushing to her face.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Kensi looked up at Hetty.

"Somehow, I think you already know."

Hetty nodded slowly.

"Is this because of what happened between you and Mr. Deeks during the operation?"

"It's that and a bunch of… other things."

"Such as?"

"He's such a child! His maturity level, is like, zero! He always flirts with every single woman on the street. He always makes little comments about my eating habits and my organizational skills. He never says what he means, or says anything meaningful –everything has to be a joke. I mean, just once! Just ONCE! –I would like him to come out and say what he feels."

By the end of her tirade, Kensi was up and waving her arms in the air with frustration. Hetty remained calm.

"Are you done, Miss Blye?" Kensi exhaled heavily and sat back down, arms folded across her chest.

"Yes."

"Do you even trust Mr. Deeks?"

Kensi didn't even hesitate. "Yes."

"It seems to me, Miss Blye, that you trust him with everything but your heart."

Kensi was silent. Hetty was right. Kensi didn't trust Deeks with her heart. But wasn't she right not to? She'd had her heart broken before -by people she'd loved and trusted. She couldn't afford to let it happen again. She was broken enough as it was. Deeks deserved someone that could love him unconditionally, someone whole, someone complete.

"Is it so wrong of me not to?"

"You have a perfect right to guard your heart, Miss Blye. And it's good that you do. That wall you've built between yourself and Deeks may keep him out -but remember, it also keeps you in. Don't be afraid to take a risk, Miss Blye. You don't want to live a life with regret."

"I've risked myself before, Hetty. It didn't go well."

"I know. But I do believe that every case is different. You might just want to let your guard down one more time." Hetty stood up to go, silently announcing the conversation finished. Kensi waited until her boss was almost to the door before she spoke again.

"I trust him, Hetty. I just don't trust myself." Hetty nodded.

"I'll put in the paperwork."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N This was incredibly hard to write -not emotionally, I just really lacked the inspiration. I can't tell you how many times I erased this and started over. I'm still not 100% sure I like this chapter, but it's moving us in the direction I want to go. I really want this fic to be realistic -I want the dialogue to be realistic, things the character would actually say. So pretty please, would you give me feedback on this chapter? I'd appreciate it! Thank you! :)**

* * *

Two Weeks After Deeks' and Sam's Rescue

* * *

Deeks was back at home. Finally. Monty greeted him with a big kiss, and Deeks made a mental note to send Nell a thank you note for taking care of him. Deeks dropped his duffel bag on the floor and collapsed onto the couch, where Monty lept up and laid down beside him. Deeks scratched him affectionately behind the ears. Poor Monty. He'd probably been so lonely, waiting for his pal to get home. But he was here now. Deeks sometimes hated his job for this reason -being away from Monty was hard on them both. You grew so attached to your pets -they kind of became your family.

Deeks looked around his apartment. From his couch, he could see into the kitchen. It wasn't much of a kitchen -the refrigerator was the size of a thimble and there was zero counter space. But when you lived alone, you didn't need much space.

His cell phone rang loudly from inside his pocket. He took it out and checked his caller ID before answering. A beautiful brunette with mismatched eyes and a smile to light up the world appeared. His heart skipped a beat. Should he answer?

_Well, duh._

* * *

Kensi's heart beat faster with every ring. Maybe this was a mistake. She shouldn't have done this. It was wrong.

"Hello? Kensi?"

"Hey, Deeks," Kensi stammered out.

"Are you okay, is everything all right?"

"Yeah, um... no. I was wondering if maybe I could come over?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay, uh, good then." Kensi hung up and knocked on Deeks' door.

Deeks swung the front door wide open. There was Kensi. He hung up his phone, the most ridiculous grin lighting up his face. Kensi stood there awkwardly, feeling like melting into a puddle.

"You gonna invite me in?" she asked, trying to mask her discomfort. Deeks moved aside, gesturing to his living room.

"Come on in." Kensi took two long-legged strides inside Deeks' apartment and stopped in the middle of the floor. She looked around. Everything was spotless. No newspapers and dirty coffee cups on the coffee table. No clothes spread across the furniture. It was nice and orderly, like Deeks.

"Kensi, is everything okay?" asked Deeks, as he pushed a chair under her legs. Kensi just looked at him. Deeks watched her face for any sign of telling emotion.

"Kenz..."

"Deeks, I'm leaving."

Deeks sighed and nodded. "Nell told me."

"I figured she would."

The two of them sat there in a tension-filled silence. Neither one wanted to breach the subject of the kiss. It made them both too vulnerable. And that was more dangerous than the most extreme terrorist. Kensi shuffled her thoughts, trying to come up with a way to leave.

"This was a mistake," she said, finally.

"No it wasn't." Deeks' tone mirrored that of the conversation they had had in the armory before she and Callen had left for Iran. That seemed like ages ago.

"Then what am I doing here, Deeks?"

Yet another silence. Deeks wanted to hold her, keep her, tell her not to go.

"Kensi -why are you leaving? Why are you doing this? Why can't we just talk?"

"It's not that easy for me, Deeks."

"It's not easy for me either!" Kensi shook her head, perilously close to breaking down in tears. Deeks got up, heart pounding, and walked over to her. He knelt by her knees, and took her hands. Kensi began to cry. Deeks was just there, being sweet and understanding, and she was a wreck. They sat there like that, holding hands while she cried, for longer than either one could remember afterwards.

"It's all right, Fern," whispered Deeks, as the tears began to subside. Kensi wiped her eyes and looked down at Deeks, who was staring adoringly at her. She giggled a little.

"Why are you smiling at me?"

"Because you're cute when you're upset." Deeks smiled and handed her a tissue.

"Deeks, you kissed me."

"Well you were just so upset with me, and it seemed like the perfect thing to do at the time."

All of a sudden, Kensi's countenance darkened. She stood up violently, knocking Deeks onto his back.

"You kissed me to shut me up?"

"What?! -I... no, Kensi, wait!" Deeks scrambled after her as she ran for the door, angry tears now streaming down her face. How like him, to kiss a girl just to shut her up. Why didn't he ask her to make him a sandwich, or rub his feet, or fetch his newspaper? Here, she thought that this might have been a step towards a relationship. Tonight, she had come to confront her feelings, and maybe, just maybe, she and Deeks could work something out and she wouldn't go to DC. Now, Kensi felt more sure than ever that leaving was the right thing to do.

"Kensi, wait!" Deeks ran after her, reaching her right before she made it to her car door. He reached out and grabbed her arm. "Kensi, stop!"

"Let me go!" Kensi's back was to the car door, and Deeks was holding on to both her arms.

"Kensi, I didn't kiss you to shut you up. It wasn't like that."

Kensi glared at him through her tears. This wasn't happening. It wasn't fair. Deeks loosened his grip.

"I'm so tired of pretending, Kenz. I'm tired of acting. Can't we just call it?" His voice was pleading. "Please, Kensi. I mean it."

_Say something you actually mean._

Kensi could tell that he did, by looking into his eyes. Her gaze softened, and she exhaled roughly, her airways tight from crying.

"Me too."

"Kensi, don't go. Stay here, with me. We can figure it out." Deeks stepped back as Kensi ran her hands through her hair in frustration.

"Maybe this isn't the right time, Deeks."

"I think it's the perfect time." Kensi folded her arms and bit her bottom lip.

"I just -after all this time... after everything we've been through... " Deeks trailed off.

"I know. But... maybe it's time for a change. I think I need to leave, Deeks. It's for the best." Deeks nodded, resigned. The ache in his chest became more and more painful every second.

Kensi leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye, Deeks." She opened the door of her Cadillac and slid inside.

As she drove away, tears began to form in Deeks' eyes.

* * *

An hour later, Deeks was sitting down again on his couch, downing a beer, and rubbing his dog's belly. He was looking at an old photo of himself and Kensi, when they went undercover as Justin and Melissa. They both looked so happy together.

And that was when Deeks realized what a terrible mistake he'd made.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: The song lyrics in this chapter are from the song "Glass", by Thompson Square. (Though the version I picture Kensi listening to is by Ross Copperman.) I claim no ownership of the song or the rights to the song. Now that that's out of the way... YAY! This is the final chapter. I have more story ideas, if you'd like me to post them eventually. If not, I will disappear from fanfiction forever. This was kind of my debut story, and I feel like it went well. This chapter was a lot easier than the last one to write. A lot of you were really invested in this story -I am awed and floored. You all are awesome. Thank you. So, without further ado, I present the final installment of _Glass_.**

* * *

Kensi had never felt more alone in her life than at this particular moment. Even in the midst of hundreds of people in LAX, she felt cold and lonely. She felt as though as she sat on the hard bench, the most important chapter of her life was closing. There were more chapters to be written, sure, but none that mattered more than her time at NCIS. Kensi felt an ache so deep in her chest; she felt it would swallow her up into oblivion. She reached inside her carry-on and pulled out her iPod and ear buds. The very first song that came on was an old one –she barely remembered it was on there, with all her 2,000 songs. And it fed into Kensi's depression, which was what she wanted.

_We may shine_

_We may shatter_

_We may be picking up the pieces _

_Here on after_

_We are fragile_

_We are human_

_We are shaped by the light_

_That we let through us_

_We break fast_

_Cause we are glass_

When the ache was more than Kensi could bear, she turned off the music and shoved it back into her bag. The harsh fluorescent lights only aided her misery. And all around her, it seemed, were couples. Old couples holding hands, young couples kissing and playing with each other's feet. Normal couple-y things, that couples do. Kensi sighed heavily and turned away. Every time she closed her eyes, she pictured Deeks' face when she told him good-bye. It didn't bring a good feeling. She felt sick to her stomach. Leaving was the right thing to do. Why did it feel so wrong?

* * *

Deeks scrambled frantically around his apartment, searching for his missing car keys. Monty watched from the couch. He desperately wanted to help, but alas, he did not have the gift of opposable thumbs, which humans seemed to take for granted. Finally, Deeks found them, lodged between the wall and the stove. He quickly shoved on his shoes and ran out the door, yelling to his canine friend, "I'm gonna get her, Monty!"

Deeks shoved the key into the ignition and sped off faster than his car was willing to go. He had to get to the airport before it was too late. He had to. His entire future, his happiness, and his life, depended on it. With every red light, stop sign, and pause in traffic, Deeks grew more and more impatient and frustrated.

When he finally arrived at LAX, Deeks thrust the car into park and sprinted into the building, looking around frantically for the tall dark brunette he had come to love so much.

* * *

"Flight 424 ready to board." Kensi heard the voice over the intercom.

"That's me," she muttered to herself, rising to her feet. Suddenly, a distant outburst from across the waiting area made her heart pause. Was someone calling her name?

"KENSI!" Kensi's heart stopped and dropped into her stomach.

"_KENSI_!" the voice called out again. People's heads were starting to turn to see who was shouting. But Kensi didn't have to wonder. And then, there he was. Tall, nicely tanned, slightly shaggy, and running like a mad man, was Deeks. Kensi gripped her purse with a death clutch and called out to him as he ran past a group of teenagers.

"Deeks?" her voice carried well, and Deeks' head jerked around. He spotted Kensi, and she could see the look of pure determination on his face as he walked toward her. She felt as though she were in a movie. But which one? It didn't matter. All that matter in that moment was Deeks and her.

Deeks reached her and instantly cupped her face. Kensi didn't say a word, just looked right back into his penetrating blue eyes.

"Don't go, Kensi."

"I have to, Deeks."

"No, you don't." And with that, he kissed her. Kensi arched her neck, and returned the kiss with equal passion. Deeks wrapped her in his arms and lifted her off her feet. Kensi placed her arms across his strong, capable shoulders. Deeks pulled away, but his hands never left her face.

"Don't leave me, Kensi. Stay here. With me." Kensi's heart beat faster. He seemed so sure of himself. Of them.

"Deeks... I-"

"Don't say no." Deeks dropped his hands to her shoulders.

* * *

She looked so tired, but her eyes sparkled with the aftershock of the kiss.

Deeks' heart threatened to pound right out of his chest. What if she said no? What if she got on that plane and he never saw her again?

"Before you answer, let me say something. Kensi -I love you. I don't know when it happened. And I know that this whole thing with Monica really messed things up, but I want you to know -it's always been you. And I want to be with you, Kensi. Just please -let's give us a shot."

Kensi exhaled and place her hands on his chest. She felt his heart racing through his shirt. Kensi looked deep into his eyes, and in them read all the love he had said. And she knew; she could never, ever leave him.

"Okay." Deeks let out the breath he had been holding in. A soft smile played on his lips.

"You're saying you'll stay?"

"I'll stay." Deeks made quick work of kissing her, deep and profoundly. Kensi felt butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. Everything felt vivid. It was the kind of kiss where the world stops turning. People look away, because it's just too personal. After they broke apart, Deeks gently pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Nell will be happy to know about this," Deeks said with a smile. Kensi smirked. "So will Hetty." She paused.

"What was in that note she had me give you?" Kensi asked. Deeks chuckled.

"It was just a reminder about what's really important." Kensi nodded, satisfied by what his answer implied.

"How do you think Callen and Sam will react?" She looped her arm through his, as they went to retrieve her luggage.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about it." Kensi smiled and kissed his shoulder. She realized that this was what she had been wanting for so long -what she missed with Jack. Deeks grabbed her luggage handle and drug it behind him as they departed the airport, walking towards their future.

Questions swirled around in Kensi's mind as they left. Where would they go from here? Would they even make it? Could they make their partnership work in the field now? Kensi muffled her doubts and decided to focus on them, right in that moment. Everything was finally right. Why should she ruin it for herself?

The cool night air enveloped them like a blanket. Deeks smiled to himself. They had so far to go, so much to learn. But he knew they'd make it. They'd come this far -and he knew it was right. It was so right.

* * *

**A/N Thank you for reading my story! I hope the ending was satisfying. It was kind of hard to write -I can't write kissing scenes to save my life. But I'm happy with it, and I hope you are too. So please review and let me know what you think! Thank you again. I'm so grateful for all of you.**


End file.
